Royal Rumble
by Bennacker
Summary: 30 súper luchadores. Un único ganador. ¡ROYAL RUMBLE¡ Espectáculo garantizado.Undertaker, Batista, Kennedy, Finlay, Booker, Cena, Rey Misterio,... Comentarios: Héctor del Charco y Fernando Pechuga. Un homenaje serio con grandes dosis de humor absurdo
1. Batista contra todos

**Nota del autor:**

_**La **__WWE__** tiene varias ligas de combates en Estados Unidos. Estas ligas se retransmiten a más de 120 países, incluida Spain. Actualmente la cadena de televisión **__Cuatro__** es la que emite **__SmackDown__** y **__Raw__** en abierto, bajo el título genérico de "**__Pressing Catch__**". Los comentaristas son Héctor del Mar y Fernando Costilla.**_

_**Este fanfic, aparte de una absoluta perdida de tiempo, es un agradecimiento y un homenaje de un humilde fan, al trabajo de esos dos profesionales, y obviamente, a los auténticos protagonistas de la **__WWE__**: los encargados de barrer el suelo de los pabellones deportivos, y los aparcacoches.**_

**Héctor del Charco** / - Buenas noches…

**Fernando Pechuga** / - O buenos días.

**HC** / -…apreciados telespectadores, bienvenidos al mayor espectáculo del mundo…

**FP** / - Tras las fiestas de mi pueblo.

**HC** / - ¡Preeesing Catch! Un deportivo saludo querido Fernando Pechuga, hoy, hoy, más Pechuga que nunca.

**FP** (_con voz nasal_) / - Un deportivo saludo para ti también, Héctor del Charco, maestro de maestros, emperador del ring, profesor del cuadrilátero, divinidad de la lucha,…

**HC** / - Contempla el espectáculo del público, en este fantástico estadio Olímpico de Atenas, en Montreal, capital del estado de la Baja Sajonia aquí, en los Estados Unidos.

**FP** / - Aunque nosotros estamos en el garaje de casa, viéndolo por el satélite.

**HC** / - Observa la gente, llevan pancartas con mensajes para sus héroes, para esos luchadores, esos treinta, treinta súper gladiadores que hoy se van a enfrentar en el combate más salvaje visto jamás.

**FP** / - Treinta súper gladiadores, y sólo uno quedará en pie.

**HC** / - Sólo uno se llevará el cinturón de campeón de la…

**FP** (_alocado_) / - ¡ROYAL RUMBLE!

**HC** / - Y ahí llega, suena la música, el propietario de la WWE…

**FP** / - No, es el tipo de los refrescos, parece que se ha equivocado de entrada.

**HC** / - Hay dos palabras, querido Fernandito, que te abrirán todas las puertas:… tire y empuje. (_Pausa_) Qué emoción, qué gran espectáculo vamos a presenciar hoy. ¿Qué te parece si describes a nuestros telespectadores las reglas especificas de este evento deportivo?

**FP** / - Las reglas son claras, treinta luchadores irán subiendo al ring. No habrá cuentas, ni hasta tres si caen, ni hasta diez si salen. Todo aquel que salga del ring, quedará eliminado. Así me lo aprendí yo.

**HC** / - Estas son las reglas sagradas, pero como esto es un fanfic, no sirven de nada. Ahora sí, ahora llega, micrófono en mano, el conductor del evento…

**FP** / - Efectivamente, ahí está, con su traje, sus gafitas, su micro, oigámosle, porque seguro que tiene algo que decir… habla, majete

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**_**: por motivos de coherencia con el idioma, los diálogos y comentarios de los luchadores, se han traducido del inglés original al etrusco, idioma en que está escrito todo el fanfic. **_

**Presentador** / - Señoras, señores, gérmenes. Esto es ROYAL RUMBLE, el mayor espectáculo en el ring que se ha visto jamás. Digo visto, en pasado, porque esta emisión está grabada, y de hecho ya sabemos quien ha ganado, pero da igual. (_Pausa_) ROYAL RUMBLE es una edición especial, un espectáculo anual que se celebra solamente una vez a la semana, y que enfrenta a treinta luchadores de las diferentes ligas: _SmackDown, Raw, WWE, WC, ADSL, MP3,_…treinta luchadores, y sólo habrá un vencedor. ¡Suerte a todos!

El público se agita, aplaude, y grita los nombres de sus luchadores favoritos.

**Presentador** / - En primer lugar, recibamos al campeón de los pesos pesados, el…

Aparece David Batista.

**HC** / - ¿Y quien aparece? David, David, ¡BATISTA!

**FP** / - Creía que Batista había perdido el título.

**HC** / - Lo ganó a sudor y lágrimas, tuvo que entregarlo por una lesión, volvió a ganarlo ante el Rey Booker, y es que, el arte de vencer se aprende de las derrotas.

**FP** / - Pues ahí está con el cinturón, y ahora hará su metralleta.

Batista se sitúa y hace su célebre metralleta de presentación.

**Batista** / - Puf puf puf…

**FP** / - Esto con sonido y efecto de explosiones queda mucho mejor.

**HC** / - El público grita a Batista. Es uno de los luchadores más queridos por el respetable, hará las delicias de grandes y pequeños. ¡Como te queremos Batista, como te queremos!

**FP** / - El Animal Batista, está subiendo al ring, y lleva consigo el micro, parece que también nos dirigirá unas palabras.

**HC** / - El ser humano tiene una boca y dos orejas precisamente para hablar menos y escuchar más.

**Batista** / - He tenido un sueño… en mi sueño encontraba más músculos en mi cuerpo para ejercitar y ponerme aún más cachas. En el vestuario he encontrado esto (_levanta el cinturón_) en una bolsa de plástico. Parece que el campeón tiene miedo.

El público abuchea al campeón, sea quien sea.

**Batista** / - Y me he dicho: Este cinturón, necesita un campeón, y aquí estoy. Quien quiera que sea su propietario que venga a quitármelo… si puede. Te espero. Os espero a todos. ¡Venid!

**HC** / - Ahí queda el desafío. ¿Vendrá el campeón? ¿Vendrá a luchar contra Batista? El Animal Batista, un hombre más peligroso que hacer puenting en una pirámide.

**FP** / - El campeón no sé, pero hacen su entrada Paul London y Brian Kendrick.

**HC** / - "_Los supervitamínicos_", London y Kendrick, aspirantes al campeonato por parejas….

**FP** / - … el día que se casen y sean, de hecho, una pareja.

Suena el combate y empieza la campana.

Batista se enfrenta solo a London y Kendrick. Se mueven los tres por el ring, hasta que Batista lanza un puñetazo a London, que le roza la mejilla. London cae al suelo.

**HC** / - Fuerte golpe en el rostro de Paul London. Y es que hay gente que rompe relojes… para matar el tiempo.

**FP** / - … y parado está el tiempo para Kendrick que no alcanza a Batista, y este lo lanza contra la cuerdas, y plaf… ¡castaña¡

**HC** / - Uy,uy, uy, eso ha dolido. Y ahora lo agarra Batista, le va a dar la bomba ya… ahí va, ahí va… Terrible y certero golpe. Sube, sube, sube, que cuanto más subas… ¡más bestia será la caída!

Suena la música, y aparece MVP. Con su ridículo traje de lentejuelas y tonos pastel.

**FP** / - Llega MVP, también aspirante hoy. Batista lo ve, y parece que le diga: ven, ven, que también tengo golpes para ti.

MVP se acerca al ring, pero entonces Batista agarra a London y se lo tira. Kendrick intenta agarrarse al cuello de Batista, y este se lo sacude. MVP se deshace del magullado London, y lo tumba en el suelo, lo mismo hace Batista en el ring. El árbitro cuenta. Uno, Dos... ay… Kendrick se agarra a la cuerda, y London da un brinco para quitarse a MVP de encima.

MVP golpea ferozmente a London, y Batista lanza a Kendrick fuera del ring. El arbitro cuenta, deben volver al ring antes de llegar a 10 o serán descalificados. MVP se agarra las cuerdas para subir y recibe un patadón de Batista, empeñado en quitarse a los tres de encima. London y Kedrick se agarran a las piernas de MVP. Seis… siete… ocho… MVP logra deshacerse de los "_supervitáminicos_" que son descalificados y rueda por el ring. Batista se le lanza encima.

**FP** / - Dos menos. Y ahora Batista va a por MVP, cuando aparece…

**HC** / - Chris Benoit. Ahí lo tienen, se acerca al ring pero... ¡Oh!, un espontáneo del público le ha lanzado una silla.

**FP** / - Qué mala gente, una mesa le hubiera hecho más daño.

**HC** / - No es un espontáneo, es el Chavo Guerrero, que la emprende a golpes contra Benoit antes de llegar al ring. Toma, toma, toma… le está dando golpes por toda la cara, hasta en la foto del DNI.

**FP** / - Y en el ring, Batista busca la cuenta. Uno, dos… ay, por poco, se escapó MVP que lo está pasando francamente mal.

Y suenan unas trompas musicales. Unos lacayos corretean desplegando hacia el ring una alfombra roja llenas de parches de colores.

**FP** / - Tenemos visita… ¡El Rey Booker!

**HC** / - Todos en pie, Booker King, que hace su entrada, acompañando por supuesto de la reina Xarmein, una mujer cuyo número de teléfono es 90-60-90, como sus medidas.

El Rey Booker, corona y capa incluidas, saluda al público que, mayoritariamente, le abuchea. Pasa junto a Benoit y el Chavo Gerrero que siguen dándose mamporros por el suelo. De entre el público aparecen William Regal y Gregory Helms que asaltan al rey.

**FP** / - Parece que Booker tiene problemas para llegar al ring.

**HC** / - Regal lo agarra, y Helms le golpe fuertemente. Parece que le van a hacer lo mismo que a Lluis XIV… ¡una guillotina!

**FP** / - Regal y Helms que son republicanos, odian la monarquía. Pero volamos al ring por que Batista busca la cuenta… y uno, dos, y… ay, se volvió a escapar MVP.

La reina Xarmein, da una patada a la entrepierna de Helms, que cae redondo al suelo, y araña con sus largas uñas el rostro de Regal.

**FP** / - Y esto es tan violento que nuestro realizador nos ofrece un plano de la mesa de comentaristas, hoy, repleta de estrellas.

**HC** / - Estrellas legendarias del ring, vemos al mítico Hulk Hogan…

**Hulk Hogan** / - Soy ese fortachón rubio y con bigote, quizás me recuerden de capítulos malísimos de series como "_A-Team_" o "_Walker, Texas Ranger_".

**HC** / - ... a su lado está Bret "HitMan" Hart

**Bret "HitMan" Hart** / - Soy ese tipo de gafas de sol y pantalones de mallas rosas. Quizás me recuerden de ese episodio de "_The Simpsons_" cuando Mr. Burns se vende su mansión…

**HC** / -… y a su lado está Shawn Michael, el "rompecorazones".

**Shawn Michaels** / - Soy…

**FP** / - Bueno no tenemos todo el día, volvamos a los combates.

**Shawn Michaels** / - ¡Eh!

**HC** / - Duros golpes los que el Rey Booker da a Gregory Helms. Cerca de ellos, Chavo Guerrero atiza con la silla otra vez a Chris Benoit.

**FP** / - A ese paso van a ser descalificados todos antes de empezar. Ojo en el ring, que Batista prepara… ¡la bomba otra vez!

**HC** / - Ahí va, ahí ¡Bomba!

**FP** / - Acaba de planchar a MVP.

**HC** / - Busca la cuenta, uno, dos… tres! Y Batista le dice a MVP aquello de, el dolor es inevitable: sufrirlo es opcional.

Batista aparta el cuerpo de MVP hasta fuera del ring, y se sube en las cuerdas de unas de las esquinas. Aprovecha para gritarle al Rey Booker. El público grita y aclama a Batista.

**HC** / - ¡Cómo te queremos Batista! Me decía, me decía hace poco David Batista, cuando hago flexiones no me levanto mi cuerpo del suelo, empujo el suelo hacia abajo.

**FP** / - Es enorme… y él solito ya se ha quitado a tres de encima. Y ahora, un consejo.

Se ven imágenes de archivo de los luchadores.

Vemos a Batista haciendo punto de cruz.

**Voz** / - _"Les has visto esforzarse,…"_

A Finlay regando unos tréboles.

**Voz** / - _"…les has visto desesperarse…"_

A John Cena jugando al Quake.

**Voz** / _- "…les has visto ganar,…"_

Al Rey Booker cepillándose los dientes

**Voz** / _- "…les has visto sufrir,…"_

A Mr. Kennedy colgando un cuadro de él mismo en la pared

**Voz** / _-"…puede que quieras ser como ellos…"_

A Kane recogiendo las hojas secas del jardín

**Voz** / _- "… pero ellos son profesionales…"_

A Rey Misterio afeitándose –con la máscara puesta-

**Voz** / _-"…entrenan desde hace años…"_

Al Gran Khali abriendo una lata de refresco.

**Voz** / _- "…no intentes imitarles. Por favor, no lo intentes hacer en tu casa."_

**FP** / - Volvemos a la acción, Booker da una patada a Regal, y corre, corre hacia el ring para no ser descalificado.

**HC** / - Una lástima para Regal y Helms, descalificados antes de empezar.

**FP** / - Y lo mismo para Benoit, que ahora le está dando una paliza al Chavo Guerrero.

**HC** / - Ahí están la serie de suflés seguidos de Benoit, una técnica que requiere años de práctica, y un título de cocinero.

**FP** / - Pero que Chris Benoit aprendió por correspondencia.

**HC** / - Uy, uy, uy, quien aparece por ahí, es Vicki Guerrero, agarra la silla, le va a dar…

Vicki Guerrero estampa la silla sobre Chris Benoit. Chavo Guerrero se levanta del suelo y corre hacia el ring, pero los árbitros se lo impiden.

**FP** / - Qué estás eliminado, majo.

**HC** / - Chavo no se lo cree, hace aspavientos, protesta. Y ojo en el ring, el Rey Booker, micro en mano, clava la mirada en Batista.

**FP** (_bajito_) / - Parece que el Rey va a soltar alguno de sus pesados monólogos, todos los años, el mismo cuento.

El Rey Booker pide silencio al público.

**Booker** / - Callad, plebeyos.

El público le abuchea.

**Booker** / - Batista… esta tarde… me has robado el cinturón

**FP** / - ¡Vaya! Así que era él…

**Booker** / - Me has robado el cinturón y ahora se me caen los pantalones.

Batista se encoge de hombros, esto provoca un tsunami en Filipinas, debido al desproporcionado tamaño de sus hombros, y a la avalancha de sudor que por ellos resbala.

**Batista** / - Sólo dices que te lo he robado, pues bien, si era tuyo, puedes intentar recuperarlo, vénceme.

**Booker** / - Te venceré, Batista. Nos veremos las caras en ROYAL RUMBLE…

**Batista** / - Ya estamos en ROYAL RUMBLE… ¡cómprate un calendario!

**Booker** / - Pero no creas… que voy a rebajarme a luchar contigo. Los reyes no luchamos con ladrones.

**Batista** / - Porque todos los reyes, sois ladrones.

El público grita enloquecido.

**Booker** / - Si quieres que me rebaje a luchar contigo, primero tendrás que vencerles.

Batista pone cara de sorpresa, y en ese momento hacen su entrada Finlay y Mr. Kennedy.

**FP** / - Vaya par de esbirros que ha buscado el Rey Booker.

**HC** / - Esto va contra todas las reglas del ROYAL RUMBLE, estas alianzas están prohibidas, pero si Booker ha llegado a ser rey, seguro que no ha sido por su esfuerzo trabajando.

**FP** / - Pues sí, parece que Batista va a tener que luchar no contra uno, sino contra tres. Tridente terrible el formando por el Rey Booker, el pistolero irlandés Finlay y un hombre que no necesita presentación… porque se presenta él mismo. Y es Mr. Kennedy quien agarra el micro…

**Mr. Kennedy **/ - Mi nombre… mi nombre es… Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiister ……. ¡Jefferson!

**FP** / - Ahí va, se ha equivocado de nombre.

**HC** / - Una verdadera pena para Mr. Kennedy, que ahora tendrá que volver a hacer su entrada.

**FP** / - Efectivamente, Kennedy desaparece del ring y aparece en la entrada. Y como se ha equivocado ahora tiene una vida menos. Ahora vuelve. Y en el ring, Finlay le arrea puñetazo a Batista. Por eso le llaman el pistolero irlandés, porque primero pega…

**HC** / -… y luego sigue pegando. Ahí está, con Booker, que le golpea el pecho a Batista, y entre los dos, lo lanzan.

Finlay y Booker le hacen un lazo a Batista que cae a la lona. Finlay se deja caer, el codo por delante contra Batista, y Booker, agachado, simula que golpea en la cabeza. De mientras, Mr. Kennedy ha llegado ya al ring, y agarra el micro.

**Mr. Kennedy** / - Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiister ……. ¡Clinton!

**FP** / - Se ha vuelto a equivocar de apellido de presidente. Tiene que volver al inicio, y con una vida menos.

Booker lanza a Batista contra una esquina; y mientras Finlay le hace un cerrojo, Booker estampa su hombro contra la barriga de Batista. Kennedy ha vuelto al ring.

**Mr. Kennedy** / - Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiister ……. ¡Washington!

**FP** / - Booker levanta a Batista. ¡Es como levantar un elefante gordo que está levantando a un hipopótamo con sobrepeso!

**HC** / - Batista es tan pesado, que cuando se sube a la báscula, ésta marca: continuará…

Booker se deja caer de espaldas, y Batista se estampa contra el suelo. Rápidamente, se da la vuelta, le agarra y busca la cuenta hasta tres. El arbitro sale corriendo: se dirige al parking; sube a su coche; llega a su casa; comprueba que ha dejado el video grabando el ROYAL RUMBLE; conduce veloz de nuevo hasta el estadio; encuentra aparcamiento; entra corriendo; sube al ring; se lanza al suelo; sonríe a cámara; y cuenta.

**Arbitro** / - Uno… Dos…

Batista se sacude.

**HC** / - Uy, porque poquito.

**Mr. Kennedy** / - Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiister ……. ¡Bush!

El público le abuchea y le lanza lo que tiene más a mano, latas, bolsas de patatas, pistolas,…

Suena una música de rape con marisco, y aparecen en la entrada, John Cena y Bobby Lashley.

**FP** / - Lo que faltaba.

**HC** / - Y llegan más, y más, y más luchadores. Esto me recuerda a un vecino mío, que un día se encontró tantos hombres en el armario, que tuvo que divorciarse sólo para conseguir un lugar en el que colgar la ropa.

**John Cena** / - ¡Booker! Lo que haces es ilegal, ROYAL RUMBLE es un combate individual.

Y dicho eso, Cena y Lashley se unen a Batista. Lashley agarra a Mr. Kennedy (_que había vuelto a la entrada con una vida menos_) y le estampa un golpe que le pasa rozando. Kennedy cae al suelo. Cena, se despoja de la gorra, los colgantes de: "_Hoy te quiero menos que ayer y más que mañana_" y "_Fan de Britney hasta en la chapas_", y corre hacía el ring, sube de un brinco, y arremete contra Finlay.

**HC** / - Vaya ayudada inesperada que acaba de recibir, Batista.

**FP** / - ¿Qué dice el guión al respecto? "_Entran Cena y Lashley y ayudan a Batista_". Inesperada sí.

**HC** / - John Cena, ese marine que de pequeño vio un videoclip de los _Village People_ y se alistó. Buen luchador, querido por los niños y más aún… ¡por sus mamás!

**FP** / - Qué palizón le está dando Lashley a Kennedy.

En la entrada, Lashley levanta a Kennedy, que patalea en el aire, y lo estampa contra el duro hormigón. Kennedy se levanta, con muecas de dolor y tocándose los riñones. En el ring, Batista, se recupera en una esquina, aprovecha para cenar: toma un plato de fideos chinos, y ve su serie favorita en la tele. Cena lanza a Finlay contra las cuerdas, y lo pilla con un lazo.

**HC** / - El combate no puede estar más emocionante. Por cierto Fernando, ¿Dónde has aparcado?

**FP** / - Pues en el quinto pino, como siempre.

**HC** / - Yo lo dejo cerca, a la entrada, y la familia ¿qué? Todo bien

**FP** / - Pues la pequeña está algo resfriada, pero los demás estamos bien.

Bobby Lashley empuja, a golpes a Kennedy hasta el ring. Cena derriba a Finlay y busca la cuenta. Uno, dos… ay, se sacude Finlay. Lashley lanza a Kennedy sobre el ring. Cena, lo ve y corre para lanzarle un certero golpe. Batista se come una naranja.

Entonces suena una musiquilla y hace su entrada Randy Orton. La gente levanta pancartas con el RKO, la técnica secreta de Orton, que avanza hacia el ring. Por el camino se cruza con el Chavo Guerrero que sigue protestando a los árbitros. En el ring, los combates se han detenido.

**HC** / - Fíjate, querido Fernando, que en el ring se han detenido. Nadie lo tenía previsto pero el combate era un tres contra tres…

**FP** / - Exacto, el Rey Booker, que se ha presentado con Finlay y Mr. Kennedy para arrearle a Batista, y por el otro lado, John Cena y Bobby Lashley que han venido en su ayuda, pero ahora… ¿qué hará Randy Orton?

**HC** / - Joven luchador, apuesto y aseado, Randy Orton es hijo de luchadores, nieto de luchadores, primo de luchadores, hermano de luchadores… toda, toda su familia se dedica al comercio de caracoles.

**FP** / - Exacto, Randy Orton, personaje que es mejor no encontrárselo porque aunque siempre va muy aseado, no es muy limpio luchando.

**HC** / - Fíjate que es conocido como "El asesino de leyendas".

**FP** / - Sí, y tiene la fea costumbre de, una vez ha derrotado a su rival, y el combate a acabado, él les sigue dando golpes,… les remata más de una vez, hasta dejarlos muertos completamente.

Randy Orton sube al ring. En una esquina está Batista, y detrás de él, Cena y Lashley, en la esquina opuesta está Booker, y detrás de las cuerdas, Finlay y Mr. Kennedy, en la otra esquina está un vendedor de números de lotería, y en la cuarta Wes Craven está rodando una película. Randy Orton se dirige a la única esquina libre del cuadrilátero y se sube a la segunda cuerda. El público le aclama, y le escupe por igual.

**HC** / - Esto no puede estar más emocionante.

**FP** / - Sí, está tan emocionante que lo dejaremos aquí hasta la semana que viene.

Suena el tema de despedida. Y vemos como Randy Orton, "el asesino de leyendas", mira a un lado –a Batista-, y al otro –a Booker-. ¿A qué grupo se unirá?

**Continuará…**

**Fan alocada** / - Bueno... ¿Y dónde está UnderTaker? ¡Qué salga el Enterrador! Ñiñiñiñi, ¡qué salga!


	2. Combate de relleno

Explosión y chispas. Suena la música.

**Héctor del Charco** / - Un deportivo saludo, estamos de vuelta. ¿Qué tal la semana Fernando?

**Fernando Pechuga **/ - Saludos a los espectadores. Una semana fantástica, mi suegra ha fallecido.

**HC** / - Estupendo. ¿Nos recuerdas cómo está el combate?

**FP** / - Un placer. Estamos en plena ROYAL RUMBLE… y lo habíamos dejado de la siguiente manera: El Rey Booker se había presentado aliado con Mr. Kennedy y Finlay.

**HC** / - Recuerda que Mr. Kennedy tiene algunas vidas menos.

**FP** / - Exacto. Contra estos tres malotes, se enfrentaba Batista, y dos amiguetes que habían venido a ayudarle, ni más ni menos, ni menos ni más, o sea igual, John Cena y Bobby Lashley.

**HC** / - Y en el momento de la despedida había aparecido Randy Orton, el "asesino de leyendas", y nos preguntamos lo mismo que todos nuestros queridos espectadores ¿a qué grupo se unirá Orton?

**FP** / - Efectivamente, y en la mesa de comentaristas pagados, tres leyendas del ring: Hulk Hogan, Bret "HitMan" Hart, y Shawn Michaels, también han hecho sus apuestas, y nos las han pasado. De los tres, siete de ellos creen que Orton se unirá a Booker, dos que se unirá a Batista, uno que "_¿dónde está el baño?_", y un tercio no recuerda donde ha aparcado el coche.

**HC** / - Y tal como lo dejamos, seguimos…

**FP** / - Claro que en el ring no hay ni uno de estos siete luchadores, sino que en una esquina están Funaki y Jimmy Wang Yang, esperando.

**HC** / - El que espera, desespera.

**FP** / - Y más van a desesperar hoy los espectadores porque esto es…

**HC** / - El combate…

**FP** / - ¡El combate de relleno! Vemos la presentación y oigamos el opening de overtura del inicio o sea del principio.

Suena musiquilla y aparecen luchadores desconocidos.

**Voz **/ _- Cada familia, tiene su oveja negra…_

Vemos la familia Real de Inglaterra, con al Príncipe Orejas en el centro.

**Voz** / _- cada médico tiene su sala de espera…_

Vemos al doctor House cojeando hasta la sala de espera.

**Voz** / _- Cada religión tiene su purgatorio_

Vemos los harekrisnas bailando en un aeropuerto

**Voz** / _- Y la WWE tiene… ¡su combate de relleno!_

Vemos un ring vacío en un estadio sin público. Un señor barre el suelo.

**Voz** / _- Luchas aburridas…_

Dos luchadores desconocidos, sentados ante una mesa, juegan al ajedrez.

**Voz** / _- …con luchadores que no conoce ni Dios…_

Vemos un niño del público bostezando ante una lucha.

**Voz** / _- …el combate ¡de relleno! Cada viernes noche, aburrimiento garantizado._

**HC** / - Cansina presentación.

**FP** / - Pues sí. Y hoy en el combate de relleno, una lucha de dos parejas de hermanos…

**HC** / - Espera, Funaki y Jimmy Wang Yang no son hermanos.

**FP** / - Sí, eso lo sabemos, pero parece que con tal de colarse en la ROYAL RUMBLE, han mentido a los jueces.

**HC** / - Que feo ha sido eso. Hablando de hermanos, el mío tiene una novia tan fea que mandó un currículum con foto por interne, y la detectó un antivirus.

**FP** / - Suena la música y aparecen los hermanos Hardy, Jeff y Matt, y esos sí que son hermanos. O eso dice su madre.

**HC** / - Matt es fuerte, listo y un muy ágil luchador. Por su parte, su hermano Jeff, es especialista en saltos y… oh, uy,uy…

**FP** / - Matt Hardy ha sido atacado, son Nitro y Mercurio que han saltado de entre el público y le están arreando a base de bien.

**HC** / - Fíjate que a su hermano Jeff, ni le tocan.

Jeff Hardy sigue su camino y sube al ring. Nitro agarra los brazos de Matt, y deja que Mercurio le golpee en el pecho y la barriga. Luego, Nitro le da la vuelta y estampa la cabeza de Matt contra la valla de seguridad. De mientras, Mercurio coge la silla (_ver el primer capítulo para saber cómo apareció la silla_), y le golpea con ella. En el ring, empieza el combate. Jeff golpea a Funaki que queda KO en el suelo. Luego él y Jimmy empiezan a dar brincos por el ring.

**HC** / - Brillante coreografía de saltos y volteretas en el ring.

Jimmy Wang Yang sube a la tercera cuerda, da un triple salto mortal, rueda por el ring, se levanta, da un brinco, otro salto, una bofetada a Jeff, una voltereta, sube por las cuerdas y otro brinco.

**FP** / - Vaya… veamos la puntuación de los jueces.

A un lado del ring, tres jueces olímpicos levantan sendos cartelitos: 9,5; 9,2; y 9,6.

**HC** / - Brillante puntuación. Vemos que nos ofrece Jeff.

Jeff Hardy se tira desde la tercera cuerda, rueda por la pista, un mortal hacia atrás, tira de la oreja de Jimmy. Luego, sin detenerse, se lanza contra las cuerdas, hace una voltereta, brinca hasta uno de los postes, y se sujeta en él, subiendo las piernas al cielo.

**FP** / - Uy, uy… acaba de hacer la figura del Cristo invertido. Eso son muchos puntos.

Jeff Hardy remata su número con otra voltereta y un codazo sobre el cuerpo de Funaki. Los tres jueces le dan un 9,8.

**HC** / - Jeff Hardy acaba de ganar el combate.

**FP** / - Igualado combate, pero justo vencedor.

En los aledaños, Mercurio y Nitro golpean a Matt Hardy sin compasión. Nitro lo agarra, y Mercurio le roza con una patada. Matt exagera de dolor.

**HC** / - La crueldad es, la crueldad es la fuerza de los cobardes.

**FP** / - Qué cobardía la de esos dos, que pasan completamente del combate y se limitan a fingir que le pegan. Por cierto, que feos nombres: Mercurio y Nitro. ¿Se los pusieron ellos o algún empresario con poca imaginación?

**HC** / - Trataremos de averiguarlo, por cierto ¿cómo habéis bautizado a los gemelos?

**FP** / - Pues mi mujer y yo les hemos puesto: Oxigeno e Hidrogeno.

Jeff Hardy subido a la segunda cuerda del ring, celebra su victoria. Alzando los brazos al público. Abajo, su hermano Matt se arrastra para intentar llegar al ring y darle el relevo. Pero viendo sus intenciones, Nitro agarra la silla plegable comprada en IKEA por 5,25€, y se la estampa en la espalda. Jeff desde dentro del ring alarga una mano imposible a su hermano. Matt sigue arrastrándose. Mercurio mete la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y saca unas nueces, momento que aprovecha Nitro para hacerle un cascanueces a Matt.

**FP** / - Y mientras picamos unas nueces, un sabio consejo.

Aparece un tipo cualquiera.

**Tipo** / - _Soy la superestrella de la WWE, Antonio López López, y tengo que deciros que los luchadores de la WWE somos profesionales y estamos serenos. Aquello que hacemos en el ring lleva años de entrenamiento y es peligroso. Una vez incluso me rompí una uña. Así que, por favor, por favor… no lo intentes hacer en casa._

**HC** / - Y si lo haces en casa, grábalo y mándanoslo. Y ahora volvamos a la pelea.

En el último instante, Matt le da al relevo a su hermano, que se tira desde la tercera cuerda encima de Nitro. Se levanta de un brinco y derriba a Mercurio. Golpea a Nitro. Luego a Mercurio. Luego a Nitro. Luego a Mercurio. Toma un descanso. Firma un autógrafo, y pega a Nitro, y luego a Mercurio.

**FP** / - Oh, oh, llegan más luchadores. Vemos una descomunal silueta en la entrada, y a su lado un bulto. ¿Qué puede ser?

**HC** / - No lo sé, pero fíjate que altura… debe hacer más de dos metros…

Aparece el Gran Khali.

**HC** / - ¿Y el bulto a su lado es?

**FP** / - El bulto es… ¡Rey Misterio! Qué diferencia de estatura hay entre ellos dos.

Mientras el Gran Khali camina hacia el ring, el Rey Misterio lo adelanta, y salta dentro, entre el griterío del público.

**HC** / - Muy querido es ese luchador, fíjate como el público levanta pancartas con el 619, la técnica del Rey Misterio. Y sin esperar la campana, el Rey Misterio se lanza contra Mercurio. Y empiezan las hostilidades.

**FP** / - Es decir, que empiezan a repartir hostias.

Rey Misterio se lanza contra el primero que pasa, ahora contra Jeff Hardy. Luego contra Matt. Patada a Nitro. Golpe a Mercurio. Bofetada a Marte, codazo a Venus, golpe bajo a Saturno.

**FP** / - Le ha dado en todos los asteroides. Eso duele. Pero cuidado que Jeff Hardy se sube…

**HC** / - Perdona que te corrija pero ese es Matt Hardy.

Y mientras, el Gran Khali camina hacia el ring.

**FP** / - Golpe de Misterio a Nitro que se desploma en las cuerdas. De mientras Matt... Matt Hardy.

**HC** / - Perdona que te corrija pero ese es Jeff Hardy.

Y mientras, el Gran Khali camina hacia el ring.

**FP** / - Mercurio coge a Misterio y le hace un suflé. Y luego le da una torta. ¡Toma torta! Y cuidado que… eh… este... uno de los Hardy, eso, uno de ellos se ha subido a las cuerdas. Y se lanza contra Mercurio.

Mercurio tambaleándose va a caer junto a Nitro, enganchados los dos en la segunda cuerda del ring, el público se pone en pie y pide el 619 del Rey Misterio.

**FP** / - Que postura más mala han quedado esos dos…

Y mientras, el Gran Khali camina hacia el ring.

**HC** / - Ahí va el Rey Misterio, va a por el 619… ah, pues no…

**FP** / - Les acaba de hacer un 911.

Aparecen en la entrada dos policías de uniforme que corren hacia el Gran Khali y le piden los papeles de inmigración.

Rey Misterio escapa de un doble lazo de los Hardy. Y se sube a las cuerdas. En la entrada una sombra descomunal aparece en la puerta.

**HC** / - ¿Y ese quien es? Fíjate que tamaño. Es tan alto como ancho.

**FP** / - No lo sabemos pero… parece que, sea quien sea, no avanza,…

Una enorme sombra forcejea en la entrada. Finalmente se encienden las luces y vemos que se trata de los luchadores Mark Henry y Umaga, que como son tan grandotes y han intentado entrar a la vez, se han quedado trabados en la puerta.

En el ring, el Rey Misterio coge carrerilla, y el público se levanta para ver su técnica favorita…

**HC** / - Ahí va el 6… pues no… es un 112.

Aparece una ambulancia, y unos enfermeros intentan desatascar a Henry y a Umaga de la puerta. Intentan hacer palanca, pero están clavados. Mark Henry y Umaga aprovechan para empezar a pegarse.

Nitro y Mercurio sigue enganchados en la segunda cuerda. Jeff Hardy se lanza como un kamikaze contra Misterio, que lo esquiva hábilmente. En el pasillo de entrada, el Gran Khali se ha sentado en la silla plegable de IKEA y pasa un interrogatorio con los agentes de policía. Y en la puerta, Umaga y Henry siguen pegados y pegándose.

**HC** / - Uy, Rey Misterio le metido los dedos en los ojos a Matt Hardy. Piquete de ojos.

**FP** / - Su hermano Jeff va en su ayuda.

Pero Rey Misterio lo evita y le lanza una patada voladora. Vuelve a coger carrerilla y se lanza contra Nitro y Mercurio, que siguen, no lo olvidemos, enganchados en al segunda cuerda. El público se vuelve a poner en pie.

**HC** / -Seis, u… uy no, nueve, ¡nueve!

**FP** / - 906, que mala pata ha tenido Rey Misterio, ha dado un numero novecientos, que son los números de tarifación extraordinaria, los de los teléfonos de videncia, tarot, y número eróticos…

**HC** / - Le va a salir cara la llamada…

Al final, Nitro y Mercurio se levantan de la segunda cuerda, ya cansados de tanto cuento, y se largan. En la entrada, Umaga le ha estampado su trasero a Mark Henry, y corre como un obús hacia el ring, por el camino atropella la silla de IKEA, al Gran Khali y a los policías. Sube y se lanza contra los Hardy, y los estampa a los dos en la esquina. Se aparta despacio y vuelve a lanzar su voluminoso trasero contra los dos en la esquina. Se detiene y mira al Rey Misterio. Éste corre por las cuerdas, pero resbala y le sale, de repente, el 619, y los hermanos Hardy caen del ring. Y son eliminados.

El Gran Khali aprovecha para caminar hacia el ring.

**HC** / - Qué gran combate... quedan ahora en pie, Umaga y Rey Misterio.

**FP** / - Y el Gran Khali, que con lo grande que es, mira que camina despacio el tío cenizo este…

Umaga atrapa al Rey Misterio, y lo estampa contra las cuerdas, para luego dejarse caer encima. Bajo el cuerpo de Umaga, al Rey Misterio desaparece.

Y mientras, el Gran Khali camina hacia el ring.

**FP** / - No quisiera yo, quedar sepultado por Umaga…

**HC** / - A Rey Misterio se le ha hecho de noche…

**FP** / - Ah, fíjate, el Gran Khali ya ha llegado al ring.

El Gran Khali sube los tres peldaños de un paso, y luego pasa la pierna por encima de las tres cuerdas como si nada. Se acerca a Umaga y se prepara para darle un puñetazo. Umaga se levanta, agarra al Rey Misterio por la cabeza y lo levanta.

**FP** / - Cuidado al puñetazo del Gran Khali.

El cuerpo del Rey Misterio se estampa contra el suelo. Umaga corre hacia las cuerdas, se hace impulsar por ellas y se deja caer de nuevo sobre el Rey Misterio.

**HC** / - Eso es una dieta de adelgazamiento.

**FP** / - Lo está planchando. Y cuidado con el puñetazo del Gran Khali.

Umaga levanta el cuerpo del Rey Misterio. Y lo vuelve a estrellar contra la lona. El Rey Misterio está inconsciente. Entonces Umaga le agarra por la mascara.

**FP** / - ¡No puede ser! ¡Le va a quitar la máscara!

Efectivamente. Umaga tira con fuerza de la máscara por debajo de la barbilla del Rey Misterio.

**HC** / - Y cuidado al puñetazo del Gran Khali.

**FP** / - Se la va a quitar… ¡vamos a verle la cara al Rey Misterio!

El Rey Misterio, inconsciente no puede hacer nada. Umaga mira al público. Los niños parecen preocupados. Las madres parlotean por el móvil y los padres beben o levantan pancartas donde se lee "_Estoy con un idiota_" o "_Mamá, estoy con un idiota_".

Umaga levanta al aire la mascara. Las cámaras enfocan el rostro del Rey Misterio, pero... ¡lleva otra máscara debajo! Umaga agarra la segunda máscara, y se la quita. Debajo hay otra. Y luego otra. Y otra. Y… de repente el Rey Misterio se levanta, golpea a Umaga, le suelta una patada voladora y lo empuja contra las cuerdas. El cuerpo de Umaga queda atrapado en la segunda cuerda, y, ahora sí, el Rey Misterio lanza su 619, y Umaga sale despedido del ring.

**HC** / - Brillante desenlace del combate de hoy.

**FP** / - Ha ganado Rey Misterio, que lo celebra subiéndose a la esquina y alzando los brazos.

**HC** /- Y nosotros nos despedimos ya… esperamos que se hayan aburrido con el combate de relleno y hasta el próximo combate.

**FP** / - Y la semana que viene, Booker y Batista, cara a cara. Nos vamos, pero… volveremos.

Suena la música. Mientras, Rey Misterio celebra su victoria.

**Continuará…**

**Fan alocada** / - Ñiñiñi… ¡Qué salga el Enterrador! ¡Queremos un tombstone tuyo, Taker!

Un par de horas después.

El estadio se ha vaciado. Un señor barre entre las gradas. Y otros recogen los monitores y los cables. Entonces, justo en ese momento, el Gran Khali suelta su poderoso puñetazo…¡al aire!

¡Pero qué lento es este tío!

**Aclaración a los despistados:**

_**El 911 es el número de la policía en los Estados Unidos**_

_**El 112 es el numero de las emergencias: bomberos, ambulancias…**_

_**Y el 08390 es el código postal de Palafolls, un pueblo de aquí al lado. Sí, no tiene nada que ver, pero mira, era para llenar un poco esto.**_


	3. ¡GONG!

Explosión y chispas. Suena la música. Una panorámica nos ofrece la visión del estadio repleto de público. La gente saluda y agita pancartas bajo los aros de luz. En la mesa de comentaristas estelares, Hulk Hogan se toma la tensión, Bret "HitMan" Hart, sostiene ante su rostro un libro (_del revés_), y Shawn Michaels intenta ligar con un travesti.

**Héctor del Charco** / - Saludos queridos telespectadores, regresamos con el espectáculo de…

**Fernando Pechuga** (_gritando_)/ -¡PRESSING CATCH!

**HC** / - La batalla real, la fastuosa lucha de…

**FP** / - ¡ROYAL RUMBLE!

**HC** / - Son las…

**FP** / - ¡NUEVE DE LA NOCHE!

**HC** / - Lo que significa…

**FP** / - ¡LAS OCHO EN LAS ISLAS CANARIAS!

**HC** / - Saludos querido Fernando, por cierto los espectadores agradecerían que…

**FP** / - ¡DEJARA YA DE GRITAR!

En una esquina del ring, King Broker señala a Batista y le enseña su pulgar hacia abajo. Batista le responde marcándose el cinturón de campeón en el vientre.

**HC** / - Tenemos pendiente una lucha a tres.

**FP** / - Booker, aliado con Finlay y Kennedy...

**Booker** (_gritando_) / - ¡Es REY Booker!

**Kennedy** (_gritando_) / - ¡Es MÍSTER Kennedy!

**Finlay** (_mirando a cámara_)/ - Hola, soy la super estrella de la WWE, Finlay, lo que los luchadores hacemos en el ring...

**Booker** / - Ahora no, Finlay.

Finlay se calla.

**FP** / - Y en la otra esquina, Batista, Cena y Lashley.

**HC** / - Sin olvidar a Randy Orton, "el asesino de leyendas", apunto, apunto de tomar partido.

**FP** / - El combate a tres, se va a desequilibrar. ¿A qué bando se sumará Orton?

Randy Orton, subido a la segunda cuerda, con los brazos en alto y pose chulesca, se da la vuelta y se deja caer de un salto en el ring.

**Randy Orton** / - Batista, Rey Booker. Vuestra pelea me la (_pitido_).

**FP** / - Ay, lo que acaba de decir.

**HC** / - Randy me decía, me decía el otro día: mi defecto era ser vanidoso. Por suerte ya me curé, y ahora soy perfecto.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, Randy Orton sube de nuevo a las cuerdas, y el público le grita. Y entonces, pega un salto y se lanza contra la mesa de comentaristas. Cae sobre Shaw Michaels. Pega un puñetazo a Bret Hart, y lanza otro contra Hulk Hogan.

**HC** / - Qué cruel es Randy Orton, atacando a viejas leyendas del ring, que ya no están en condiciones de luchar.

**Shaw Michaels** / -¡Eh! Que yo sigo en activo.

Randy Orton le estampa la cabeza contra la mesa. Agarra un monitor y se lo tira a Hulk Hogan.

**HC** / - Hogan hace años que no pone un pie en el gimnasio…

**FP** / - …lo echaron por no pagar la cuota mensual.

**HC** / - Y Bret "HitMan" Hart incluso había empezado a escribir…

**FP** / - Ah, ¿sus memorias?

**HC** / - No, el abecedario.

Randy Orton, sin piedad alguna, golpea a Bret Hart, y luego a Hogan. Michaels está tumbado en el suelo.

Y en el ring suena el combate, y empieza la campana.

Batista se lanza contra Booker, pero este le da el relevo a Kennedy que, asustado, le da el relevo a Finlay que, aterrado, le da el relevo a Booker que… recibe golpe de Batista. Lo agarra por el cuello, le hace un cerrojo, pero Booker logra abrir el candado y le roba la bicicleta. John Cena le alarga la mano, pero Batista no llega. Finlay entra, y pisotea el dedo meñique de Batista, que se incorpora con gestos de dolor. Bobby Lashley recorre el ring por fuera de las cuerdas, y Kennedy sale corriendo. Cena alarga la mano, pero Batista no llega. Finlay le pellizca el tobillo, y Booker discute con su reina sobre el nuevo color de las cortinas de su casa.

Kennedy corre hacia la entrada. Parece huir, con Lashley detrás. Cena alarga la mano, y Batista se arrastra por el suelo del ring. Finlay le tira de la oreja. A la Reina Xarmein no le gusta que Booker deje la tapa levantada del váter y Booker no entiende porqué ella necesita tantos armarios roperos.

**HC** / - ¡Cuidado!, que Kennedy no huye exactamente…

**FP** / - No, ha ido a la entrada para agarrar la silla plegable de IKEA.

Kennedy agarra la silla y se la estampa en el pecho de Lashley que cae de espaldas. Luego vuelve al ring, y tira la silla dentro. Finlay la agarra. John Cena, desesperado, le alarga una mano, que Batista no alcanza. Finlay se acerca a Batista con la silla, la despliega y…¡se sienta!

**FP** / - ¡Oh no! Ahora le va a contar viejas leyendas irlandesas.

**HC** / - Pobre Batista, cómo está sufriendo. El dolor se le está acumulando a la altura de la cabeza.

Batista, arrastrándose, llega justo a darle el relevo a Cena, en el momento en que Booker finalizaba su discusión doméstica. Cena entra como un torbellino en el ring, lazo a Booker, corbata a Finlay, sombrero a Kennedy y pliega la silla. Bobby Lashley se levanta, en la entrada, y se dirige al ring. Cena parece poder con todos, estampa a Booker en una esquina, corre a la otra donde tiene controlado a Finlay, y por el camino le pega a Kennedy.

Bobby camino al ring echa un vistazo en la zona de comentaristas, donde Randy Orton está rematando sin piedad a las leyendas vivas. Por un momento parece dudar en socorrerles, pero en el ring, Booker ha esquivado el golpe de Cena, y éste se ha empotrado con el protector. Así que Bobby Lashley corre en su ayuda pero, al subir al ring, se tropieza.

**FP** / - Qué porrazo se ha dado él solo.

**HC** / -No, solo no, mira quien se le ha agarrado a la pierna derecha.

**FP** / - ¡El duendecillo verde!

El fiel aliado de Finlay, está enganchado en la pierna de Lashley que se la sacude, pero no consigue despegárselo. Finlay baja del ring, y se dirige hacia Lashley. Cena es golpeado por Booker, mientras Kennedy busca la cuenta con Batista.

**HC** / - Uno… dos… dos y medio… dos y tres cuartos… dos y casi tres…

Batista se sacude. Kennedy se lamenta. Lashley agarra al duendecillo y se lo lanza a Finlay que cae de espaldas.

Entonces la cortina de debajo del ring se mueve, como mecida por un viento invisible. Finlay mira la cortinilla, y luego a su pequeño cómplice. Si él ya está fuera, ¿Qué más hay ahí abajo?

**HC** / - Uhu… esa musiquilla... ¡Boogeyman!

**FP** / - El célebre luchador come gusanos, sale arrastrándose de debajo del ring.

El duendecillo lo ve y echa a correr alrededor del ring. Arriba, Batista y Booker se agarran. Cena se despega de la esquina, y le da el relevo a Booby Lashley que sube… ¡zas! Kennedy le estampa la silla de IKEA en la cabeza. Boogeyman corre alrededor del ring persiguiendo el aliado de Finlay, que al dar la vuelta completa, vuelve a encontrarlo, y se agarra a Finlay. Pero Finlay se aparta de su mini-él, y sube al ring. Boogeyman salta sobre el duendecillo, y éste intenta huir, arrastrándose hacia debajo el ring otra vez.

**HC** / - Fíjate cómo le agarra, se lo va a comer…

**FP** / - Y Finlay que pasa de su compañero y le esta arreando a Cena.

Entonces, el duendecillo verde, agarra la vara de goma (_en España se conoce como "makelele"_) y le arrea a Boogeyman, y contra todo pronóstico es el duendecillo el que abre la boca y le muerde, y poco a poco empieza a comerse a Boogeyman.

De repente, las luces se apagan.

**HC** / - Más sorpresas, más diversión… espectáculo garantizado.

**FP** / - Eso, o no han pagado el recibo de la luz.

De las cuatro esquinas del pentágono, surgen chorros de nieve artificial. Se oye una voz que grita "Fuego, idiotas. Fuego, no nieve". Se encienden las luces y Kane aparece en la entrada. Se dirige a paso ligero hacia la cabina de los especialistas de efectos especiales. Los empleados se apartan, Kane les lanza las bebidas y el café caliente, y empieza a toquetear los botones. Le da a uno, y de las esquinas del ring, salen entonces chorros de agua, que empapan a la Reina Xarmeín (_elegida de inmediato como_ _Miss Camiseta mojada_). Kane prueba con otro botón y sale aceite. En el ring, el aceite se esparce, y todos resbalan, y caen. Suena entonces una musiquilla frenética de circo, mientras los luchadores resbalan y caen. Kane, furioso, golpea con los puños el aparato controlador, y en el ring aparecen escaleras; sube y baja una jaula gigante; y caen las divas a medio vestir. La gente vocifera como loca. Kane golpea con furia la máquina que ha perdido el control y le amenaza con la garra. Pero la máquina no se inmuta y sigue encendiendo y apagando luces y emitiendo un leve zumbido hasta que finalmente aparece una pantalla azul y un mensaje indescifrable de Windows.

**FP** / - Qué catástrofe, qué despropósito… hacemos una pausa y volvemos.

Suena una música celestial, y un tipo ataviado como Jesucristo, aparece sobre un croma que simula un desierto.

**Voz** / - _Fue el elegido por el más poderoso…_

Un dedo gigante sale de una nube y le señala. Jesucristo se eleva entre la muchedumbre.

**Voz** / - _Fue un héroe._

La gente le aclama, tiran flores y sujetadores a su paso.

**Voz** / - _Pero ha sido… traicionado._

Alrededor de una mesa, los doce apóstoles se miran y se encogen de hombros, uno sale, acariciando una bolsita con monedas.

**Voz** / - _Ridiculizado y blasfemado._

Unos tipos con relojes Molex y zapatillas Naike, pero vestidos de romanos, se ríen de Jesucristo.

**Voz** / -_ Ha sido… crucificado. _

Aparece en la lejanía, en lo alto de una montaña, la sombra de una cruz bajo un sol poniente.

**Voz** / -_ Pero como decían las escrituras… a los tres días… ¡resucitó!_

La sombra de Jesucristo salta de la cruz.

**Voz** / - _¡Ha vuelto!…_

Y alza los brazos, y luego pega una patada al aire.

**Voz** / - _…y viene dispuesto a repartir hostias._

Jesucristo vestido de judoka rompe el croma del desierto.

**Voz** / - _La WWE se enorgullece en presentar a: Jesús del Gran Poder._

Explosión de luz y sonido.

**Voz** / - _Próximamente en SmackDown, un combate único a tres bandas: El Padre, el Hijo y El Espíritu Santo se enfrentan por el título de la Sagrada Trinidad._

Aparece el logo de la WWE, sobre un triangulo dorado con un ojo y una paloma.

**HC** / - Regresamos, apreciados televidentes, y vemos que Boogeyman ha sido completamente engullido por el menudo aliado de Finlay…

**FP** / - Se lo ha comido con patatas, y el pobre ha sido llevado a la enfermería con indigestión.

**HC** / - No estará solo en la enfermería…

**FP** / - Allí han ido también las viejas leyendas, que tras la paliza de Randy Orton, están francamente mal… Y Orton también se ha ido.

**HC** / - Sí, el asesino de leyendas tenía una ineludible cita en su grupo de ayuda: AA, Asesinos Anónimos.

**Randy Orton** / - Hola, me llamo Randy Orton, y soy… asesino de leyendas.

**Finlay** / - Hola, soy la superestrella de la WWE, Finlay…

**Booker** / - Ahora no.

Finlay se calla.

De repente, en el ring, salen unas chispas rojas de las esquinas, y justo entonces, Kane, el demonio rojo, aparece en la entrada, y lanza su funesta mirada al ring. Allí nadie se ha percatado de su entrada. Siguen luchando (_o simulando que luchan_) sin hacer caso a Kane, el atormentado.

Kane avanza, enorme como es, con un leve balanceo de unos poderosos brazos a los lados del cuerpo. Se detiene y lanza su mirada furibunda. Pero en el ring nadie se detiene, ni le mira; no lo han visto aún.

Kane llega a la base del ring, se detiene en pose "pa chulo yo", y alza un poco la barbilla, y clava la mirada en el centro del ring. Le ignoran completamente.

Kane sube el primer escalón. Nadie le mira.

Kane sube el segundo escalón. Nadie se percata.

Kane sube el tercer escalón. Ni caso, vaya.

Kane se detiene y repite la postura "pa chulo yo", y entonces…

¡GONG!

Silencio absoluto.

El público calla y deja de comer y beber, los luchadores dejan de luchar y de agarrarse, se detienen; Kane se deprime. Las ambulancias y los bomberos quitan sus sirenas; los bebes no berrean; un operario acciona el detonador y un descomunal casino se derrumba sin emitir ruido alguno.

¡GONG!

Una fina capa de niebla artificial (_que produce alergia en lo ojos_) se empieza a acumular en la entrada. Suena la música de la entrada de…

**Fan alocada 1**: - ¡UnderTaker!

**Fan alocada 2**: - Ñiññiñiñii ¡Taker!

Ninuni...ninunininuniiii

**HC** / - Y así nos despedimos hasta la semana que viene.

**FP** / - ¿A qué da rabia este corte, eh?

**Continuará…**

_-----_

_. Este capítulo en especial está dedicado a Nolwenn Magicmind y a Sabaku no Kouve, de ahora en adelante conocidas como "Fans alocadas del Taker"_

_¿Eres fan del Enterrador? ¿Quieres salir en el último capítulo? __**Deja review**_

_¿Qué luchador te gustaría que ganara este _ROYAL RUMBLE

_Manda un SMS al 666 con la palabra clave: MGUSTAQMROBEN y el nombre del luchador, o __**deja review**_

_----_


	4. And the champion is

¡GONG!

Una densa nube de niebla se va esparciendo por el suelo. El público se pone en pie. Ya que la niebla artificial es tóxica y te pica en los ojos hasta dejártelos en blanco. En el ring, Batista, Cena, Lashley, Finlay, Kennedy y Booker….

**Kane** / - ¡Eh!

Bueno, y Kane. Todos detienen sus quehaceres. Batista deja el aparato de la teletienda para lubricar su enorme… pecho; Finlay deja la regadera con la que estaba regando sus tréboles; Kennedy detiene la maquina de coser, con la que estaba cosiendo su nombre en sus calzoncillos; Bobby Lashley deja la maquinilla de afeitar con la que se estaba rasurando la enorme… cabeza; Booker abandona el punto de cruz (_le relaja_), y John Cena le da al _Guardar como…_ a un trabajo con el Photoshop en el que sea puesto a sí mismo en un escenario de Irak, a punto de dar un puñetazo al dictador Stalin. Y Kane, bueno, Kane deja de hacer lo único que sabe hacer.

¡GONG!

Una silueta aparece en la entrada. Lleva un sombrero y un largo y pesado abrigo negro. Suena el tema de presentación de UnderTaker (_también conocido como El Enterrador_). Desde la entrada, UnderTaker levanta la cabeza y mira hacia el ring. Allí le esperan siete adversarios y una silla de IKEA.

Mr. Kennedy aterrado por la visión, decide abandonar. Corre a los lavabos y se encierra. Y para no oír la musiquilla, tira una y otra vez de la cadena.

El Enterrador da un paso. Luego otro. Se acerca, despacio, muy despacio. En el ring, el Rey Broker, comenta que cree haber dejado el gas abierto, y que sintiéndolo mucho, debe irse. Xarmein le recuerda que debajo del puente no llega el gas ciudad, pero Booker ya ha saltado del ring y corre hacia la salida.

El público agita pancartas con lemas como: "_RIP, RIP, RIP… Hurra_" o "_Mátalos a todos y deja que Dios escoja_". No pueden faltar otras populares pancartas como "_Estoy con un idiota_" o "_Yo sí, que estoy con un idiota, y su pancarta_".

Los luchadores que quedan en el ring, se han ido echando atrás, hacia un rincón. Son Batista, una gota le resbala por la frente y afronta el suicido desde la barbilla antes que morir lentamente al intentar recorrer su pecho sin fin; Finlay, que se da guantazos a sí mismo para darse ánimos; Bobby Lashley que pone tensos todos los músculos del cuerpo (_lo que provoca los desmayos de alguna fan_); y John Cena, que es el único que mira hacia el público en lugar de hacia el Enterrador, y que no se ha enterado de quién viene.

**Kane** / - ¡Eh!

Bueno, también está Kane. Allí, con sus tormentos y sus cosas.

El Enterrador ha llegado a los pies del ring. Se detiene un momento. El espectador inexperto puede pensar que saborea el momento antes de la lucha, pero la realidad es que viene con los ojos en blanco y no ve en qué esquina está la escalera. Como es el más veterano de todos (_y es el tipo que se encarga de montar el ring_) pues recuerda dónde queda, y se dirige hacia ella.

En el ring, Batista tira hacia atrás y deja a Finlay delante. Finlay, al darse cuenta se mueve para quedar detrás de Kane. Kane coge a Finlay y lo vuelve a poner delante. Lashley se pone detrás de Batista. De repente, John Cena ve que todos los luchadores se han acomodado en el ínfimo espacio entre él y las cuerdas. Como no le gusta mirar a tanta gente fea, se da la vuelta, y entonces se percata que El Enterrador sube, peldaño a peldaño. Intenta poner gente de por medio pero lo empujan hacia el ring. UnderTaker, levanta la tercera cuerda y pasa por debajo. John Cena no sabe dónde ponerse. Piensa que en la otra esquina, detrás de El Enterrador, es el mejor sitio, y va hacia allí, pero para ello debe pasar por delante del Taker (_y robarle el plano de la tele). _Da un paso, y ¡plaf! El Enterrador le ha soltado un manotazo y ya está fuera del ring. Y KO.

UnderTaker camina hasta el centro del ring. Y deja caer su abrigo. En la esquina, Lashley y Batista agarran a Finlay y se lo lanzan. Finlay se agarra al abrigo del UnderTaker que lo envuelve y lo tumba al suelo.

El árbitro cuenta. Uno, dos,.. ¡tres!. Finlay pierde por KO con el abrigo de UnderTaker.

El Enterrador coge despacio su sombrero de anchas alas. Se lo va a quitar. Despacio, despacio. Lashley, Batista y Kane se remueven en la esquina, pese a lo grandes que son, no ocupan ahora más espacio, que el de una baldosa. El Enterrador les mira con los ojos en blanco. Bobby Lashley se desmaya y queda descalificado.

Batista y Kane se miran. La única posibilidad de vencer, es colaborar. Así que se sientan en las butacas alrededor de la gran mesa, y firman el acuerdo de no-agresión mutua. Cuando Batista ha puesto su rubrica, y Kane su X, se miran una vez más, y los dos se lanzan contra UnderTaker.

El Enterrador les recibe con una garra doble. Kane que es él único que hizo el cursillo CCC de "_Gana con una garra. Por Gaara del Desierto_", sabe cómo deshacerse de ella: patadón en la entrepierna.

**Fan alocada 1**: - ¡No, en la entrepierna no!

**Fan alocada 2**: - ¡Queremos una fosa común contigo, Taker!

Tras deshacerse de la garra, Kane y Batista agarran al Enterrador, uno por cada brazo, y lo lanzan contra las cuerdas, ya preparan su lazos para arrearle, pero UnderTaker se engancha en las cuerdas, se da la vuelta, y queda de pie, en el suelo. La gente aplaude y jalea ante el giro de gimnasta. El Enterrador se aparta el pelo de la cara y se da la vuelta, mira a los dos del ring y… se apagan las luces.

Al instante se encienden de nuevo, pero en medio del ring, entre Kane y Batista, hay un ataúd. El Enterrador, que ha vuelto a subir al ring, señala a Kane, y luego el ataúd. Batista da un paso atrás, pero Kane rompe el pacto de no agresión, y le arrea un puñetazo a Batista. Lo golpea hasta encastarlo en la esquina y allí, pues les golpea más, que para eso están las esquinas.

Kane levanta el cuerpo de Batista y lo acerca al ataúd. El Enterrador quita la tapa. Kane lo deja caer dentro. El Enterrador le cruza los brazos y saca la lengua. Se levanta. Kane, creyendo que todo ha terminado, eleva los brazos al cielo y se prepara para la pose ganadora, pero el Enterrador, que no olvida el patadón en la entrepierna, le arrea una serie de golpes con su puño bueno.

Mientras el Enterrador le renueva la cara a Kane, aparece el Gran Khali. (_En realidad ya hace dos capítulos que está aquí, ¿supongo que no le habréis olvidado_?), y decide que ya que ha llegado a la final (_¿?_) pues que puede ganarla. Durante la larga entrada del Enterrador, el Gran Khali se había agachado a recoger la silla de IKEA, y justo ahora ya la tiene en su poder, y decide estampársela contra su espalda. El Enterrador deja a Kane y sin que aparentemente haya notado nada, se gira hacia Khali. Y le pega un puñetazo, pero el Gran Khali tampoco nota nada.

La tapa del ataúd salta por los aires y aparece un zombie, digo Batista. Pega un salto, se pone en pie, se agarra como un loco a la cuerda, y tras hacer temblar todo el ring con sus coces, se lanza contra el Khali y lo tumba. Corre hacia la esquina, y estampa en ella a Kane, vuelve sobre sus pasos, y embiste al Enterrador. En la esquina, Batista lanza su hombro –tamaño África- contra la barriga (_¡qué tiene barriga!_) del Enterrador.

**Fan alocada 1**: - ¡No, no tiene barriga!

**Fan alocada 2**: - ¡Queremos una incineración Taker!

Pasan las horas y Batista sigue lanzándose contra el Enterrador, hasta que se hace de noche, eso es, que el Gran Khali se le ha acercado. Batista se da la vuelta y le ataca, pero Khali ya lo esperaba y Batista ya ha perdido su energía. Entonces, en un noble y generoso acto, el Enterrador ayuda a Batista a tumbar al Gran Khali. En el suelo, Batista le salta encima. Kane, que deambulaba en la esquina (_de aquella manera tan tonta que tiene Kane de fingir estar grogy_) se tira encima del Gran Khali. El Enterrador saca una cinta métrica y descubre, molesto, que el ataúd no es lo suficientemente grande, así que, lanza una mirada y en la entrada aparece un coche de la funeraria. Sin conductor aparente el coche se acerca, dando marcha atrás, despacio, hasta quedar a los pies del ring. Batista y Kane arrastran el cuerpo del Gran Khali hasta el borde del ring. Allí, con la cabeza de Khali colgando, el Enterrador le da uno tijerazo de piernas. Luego baja y abre la puerta trasera del coche, y entre los tres, meten al Gran Khali dentro. Tras la ardua tarea, los tres se van a tomar unas copas.

_Publicidad._

_¿Quieres el tono, politon, sonitono, tontotono del Enterrador en tu móvil?_

_Manda "MGUSTAQMROBN" al 666ydos números más._

_¿Quieres la autobiografía de Kane? Un extenso volumen de dos páginas que contiene los motivos del tormento del Diablo rojo. La autobiografía de Kane, titulada: "Asín soy yoh", está escrita a doble espacio y con fuente tamaño doce, y contiene numerosos dibujos (el mismo, fotocopiado varias veces)._

_¿Te gustaría tener las placas del ejercito de John Cena? Consíguelas yendo al ejército y viendo morir a tus compañeros._

_¿Te gustaría poseer una pieza de ropa de Batista? Pues no puede ser, porque entonces Batista tendría que ir en bolas._

_¿Te gustaría tener a alguna de las divas como amante? Yo también, si sabes cómo, no dudes en hacérmelo saber._

El Enterrador, Kane y Batista están en el ring. Se miran. Suena la musiquilla de "_El bueno, el feo y el malo"._ Y vemos los ojos de Batista, siempre con unos torrentes de sudor resbalando cerca. Los ojos de Kane ocultados por una frente sin fin. Y los ojos maquillados del Enterrador. Batista da una coz y se lanza contra el Enterrador. Lo atrapa en una esquina, y le golpea la cabeza. Kane, de mientras, se pone a hacer flexiones. (_Le conviene rebajar esa barriga. ¬¬ y Kane sí, que tiene barriga cervezera_). Batista intenta levantar al Enterrador y estamparlo contra el suelo, pero UnderTaker se agarra a la cuerda. Kane casi logra terminar su primera flexión, y decide dejarlo por hoy. No conviene ser tan fuerte. El Enterrador le mete los dedos en los ojos a Batista, que se lleva las manos a la cara y deambula por el ring. Kane aprovechara para preparar su garra. Cuando parece que la va a lanzar, el Enterrador le agarra el brazo. Aparecen los abogados de UnderTaker y avisan a Kane que si no deja de copiar la técnica de la garra, le van a denunciar por plagio. Y para que se entretenga, le dan una pelota de goma y Kane la hace botar.

Batista se recupera y se lanza contra un desprevenido Enterrador. Lo tumba y le agarra las piernas, y se las retuerce con la técnica del escorpión. Kane logra hacer botar su pelota. El Enterrador se arrastra y llega a agarrarse a la cuerda. Batista debe soltarlo. Deja que se levante, y entonces Batista lo agarra y con una fuerza titánica lo levanta hasta la esquina. Subido ahí, y con la ayuda de cuatro operarios, se lo pone en posición para la bomba. Va hacia el centro y lo estampa contra su propio ataúd. El Enterrador ha muerto.

Batista, se aparta el sudor de la cara con las muñecas. (_Las muñecas de Famosa se dirigen al portal, para llevar al niño, su cariño y su amistad_). Se acerca a Kane, que juega feliz con su pelota, en una esquina. Le coge la pelota y se la lanza al público. Kane salta fuera del ring siguiendo la pelota, con lo que pierde el combate. Cuando se da cuenta, la emprende contra el público y empieza a pegarse con todos. Usando de forma indiscriminada la garra, con lo que le cae una multa multicara.

Batista, agotado (_¡Ey, que está luchando desde la página uno de este fic_), espera ser proclamado nuevo campeón cuando… El Enterrador aparece, está sentado en su ataúd. Mira a Batista, y éste tira para atrás de puro miedo (_y como dice el guión que ha de hacerse_). El Enterrador se levanta, y lo agarra. Le da un par de cachetes y le sube los calzoncillos por detrás. Batista se duele.

El Enterrador lo levanta, y con fuerza sobrehumana, le da la vuelta, y pone las rodillas pegadas a su cabeza, agarrándole por la cintura. Sí, le va a hacer el Tombstone. El realizador le hace notar que está de lado, debe girarse y hacer el Tombstone de cara a las cámaras. El Enterrador suelta a Batista. Se aparta el pelo de la cara, y lo vuelve a agarrar, lo levanta otra vez y pone, de nuevo, las rodillas pegadas a las orejas de Batista. Mira al realizador, éste le da la señal afirmativa y, exhausto, el Enterrador se deja caer, fulminando con el Tombstone a Batista. Ya en el suelo, UnderTaker cruza los brazos de Batista sobre el pecho. Arranca la música, y pone los ojos en blanco mientras saca la lengua.

**Héctor del Charco** / - Y así ha sido, mi querido Fernando como termina la ROYAL RUMBLE. Apoteósica

**Fernando Pechuga** / -Sí, pero en este capítulo no hemos salido nosotros.

**HC** / - Los protagonistas son ellos, los luchadores.

**FP** / - Sí, pero... bueno… espero que cobremos igual.

**HC** / - Sé profesional.

**FP** / - Yo soy profesional, y cuando me pagan más.

**HC** / - Y ahora aparece el propietario de la WWE, que le hará entrega al Enterrador del título que le… ¡un momento! ¿Quién aparece? Es Randy Orton.

**FP** / - Uy, parece que "el asesino de leyendas", ha detectado un leyenda y ha venido a por ella…

En el ring, el Enterrador se levanta, y lanza una mirada fulminante. Randy Orton, se disculpa, afirma que se ha perdido buscando el coche en el parking y se va por donde ha venido. El propietario de la WWE sube al ring, esquiva el ataúd destrozado, el abrigo del Enterrador (_que aún mantiene a Finlay atrapado_), a la silla de IKEA, y a dos divas haciendo una lucha de barro en el rincón, y le entrega el título de campeón al Enterrador.

**HC** / - Y fíjate cómo es este hombre, en lugar de celebrar el título con sus miles de fans, se lo echa al hombro y recoge su abrigo y su sombrero y, se irá…

**FP** / - Nosotros también recogemos. Y nos vamos, que tengo el coche lejísimos.

Suena la música de despedida.

**HC** / - Señoras, señores…¡un momento! ¡Ha caído! El Enterrador ha caído.

**FP** / - Parece que ha tropezado con la silla de Ikea, y el árbitro se lanza al barro para contar…

**Árbitro** / -¡Unodostres!

**HC** / - Y tenemos nuevo campeón de la ROYAL RUMBLE, ¡la silla de IKEA!

**FP** / - La silla de IKEA que se enfrentará, como campeón, el próximo viernes en _**Armaggeddon**_, al trono del Rey Booker. Y luego defenderá el título en _**Unforgiven**_, contra la butaca de the Edge. Por no olvidar el combate de _**No Mercy**_ contra el taburete del Rey Misterio.

**HC** / - Señoras, señores, aquí estoy porque he venido, porque he venido aquí estoy, si no les gusta mi canto, como he venido me voy...nos vamos, Fernando

**FP** / - ¡Pressing Catch, lo mejó!

**-**_**FIN**_**-**

**ADVERTENCIA: Ya no hace falta un review de "continúalo", porque hasta aquí hemos llegado. Pero se agradecerán, todas muestras de cariño y afecto para con el autor.**

**-Créditos finales-**

_ROYAL RUMBLE_

_Un Fanfic creado, escrito, y poco revisado por Leo Bennacker_

_En momentos de _tristura_ o _depresividad _hay algo que siempre me anima, algo simple y efectivo que me hace reír. Eso es __**Pressing Catch.**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **__A mis lectoras (en femenino y en plural) porque –al escribir estas línea- sólo son dos. Este fanfic no hubiera podido ser posible sin… MI (¬¬ pues claro, soy el que lo escribe) pero hubiera sido mucho más complicado y aburrido sin vuestros reviews. Gracias __**Nolwenn Magicmind**__. Gracias __**Sabaku no Kouve**_

_Si llegas aquí con el fic completo, agradezco tu esfuerzo lector y el detalle de dejar un review (ÒÓ como te lo leas entero y no dejes ni un comentario, te hago un __**tombstone-bomba-619**__, y te escupo una manzana en la cara). _

_Nos leemos en otros fics._

_Leo Bennacker._


End file.
